Home is where the heart is
by MikiScarlet17
Summary: ."I'm not giving up humans just because Bella changed her own lifestyle. And found a family. No way. Bella can go suck-“ Alice clearly didn’t see this Jasper-human coming…
1. Pride belongs in designer pockets

Chapter 1 : Pride belongs in designer pockets

Okay, this is my first fic so yeah…I don't know all the ropes about fanfic-ing yet so…go easy on little me!

Haha no. Don't hold back. Let me have it…*squints eyes in fear*

Any suggestions are welcome.

The idea for this story came from a dream I had…no for realz…I am seriously going all SMeyer on your ass ;)

And don't hate, my characters aren't like SMeyer's in a lot of ways, but I love them.

Hope you like it.

Chapter song: Yes by Colplay .com/watch?v=3KtlVuYSEiA (Hope it's the right link)

PS: my chapter song's lyrics won't always have much to do with the chapter. It's more the feel of the song that matters ;)

***

AlicePOV

In the 90 years of my immortal life, if someone had told me this is where I would be on this day, I would have laughed for a few years on end. Yet, here I am. In the heart of Forks.

Its continuous clouds and over-friendly neighbors were not my piece of cake, or rather bottle of blood, but all these flaws can be overlooked. I had come to look for my best friend. The only true friend I've ever had. And if this was her idea of home, I would just have to put my pride in my designer pocket and rough it out.

When I saw her from across the street I was once again struck by her beauty. And the impossibility that she had not found a mate yet. But then again, I haven't either.

Her dark brown curls flowed exquisitely to the small of her back, her perfect pale features glowed in the moonlight. Her movements were graceful yet eager. And when I met her eyes I knew I was home. Bella.

I started running towards her, but stopped mid-stride. Her eyes. There was something odd about her eyes. Maybe it was just a trick of light. But I knew my vampire eyes could miss nothing.

Her eyes were amber.

This was not my Bella. What had she done? What was wrong with her? Had her lifestyle of living among humans finally taken its toll on her? Where was my Bella?

She stopped a few steps away from me, clearly not understanding my reaction.

For the first time in 90 years, I was frightened.

"What has happened to you? What have you done?! What is wrong with you?!" I could hear my voice starting to tremble.

"Nothing, Alice, I don't understa-"

Although her voice still possessed its calming qualities, and the sound of it urged me to embrace her, I could not make myself move. "Your eyes! Bella, it's not right!"

Understanding seemed to relax her features. "Oh, well that's a long story. And I think you'd like it if you give it a chance. Oh Alice! I've missed you so much! I've been wanting to call you but I couldn't find you! Alice, I think I've found my true home. I am truly content. My new lifestyle has changed my thoughts. I'm part of a family now. If only you would join me."

She made another attempt to move closer. I only moved away.

"Bella, I don't understand. Are you weakened? How did this happen? Is something wrong? Is it safe to touch you?" I badly wanted to touch her.

Her chiming laughter filled the air. "Of course it's safe to touch me Alice! I am as strong as ever, but perhaps my mind has strengthened. You should not be concerned little sister. I have simply changed my diet."

Changed her diet? But how-

Before I could finish that thought she scooped me up in one of our bear hugs. Her lovely freesia scent filled my mind and memories overpowered me. This was my best friend. My Bella. The one I used to tell all my secrets to, the one who was with me through all the dark nights of my childhood. The one I have neglected for too long.

My voice was a bit strangled because of her iron hold. "I've missed you so much Bella! I don't know what this diet change of yours means but clearly it hasn't done you wrong. Bella, my Bella. I love you."

When she finally let me go, her bizarre yet strangely beautiful eyes, were shining with excitement. "I love you too Alice. Let's go home."

She grabbed my hand, leading me home.

***

REALLY short first chapter done. It gets better. I hope.

Yeah, I'm really not so good with the whole confidence-in-my-own-story-thingie.

I'll update if you want it.


	2. Let's play house

Hope you like it.

Chapter song: Across the universe by The Beatles.

***

AlicePOV

After the exhilarating run we arrived at the apparent Cullen house, or as average income humans would call it, mansion.

The place was colossal. Decorated with huge columns and windows, with a tree shaded path the length of a football field leading up to the two story sized white doors. Daisies, freesia, lilies and sunflowers watched our every move from the sidelines. Its peaceful and inviting front porch steps were just waiting to be walked on.

Inside I could hear excited whispers and shuffling. They were waiting for us.

The sudden urge to run caught me by surprise. I'd lived as a nomad almost all my life. I wasn't used to living with others besides Bella.

The calming sounds from the serene river running past the house was in stark contrast to my raving thoughts.

What if they didn't like me? What about this new lifestyle? What did it mean? Bella hadn't said anything during our run.

Suddenly my feet were of their own accord. I stopped moving.

Bella tightened her grasp on my hand and spoke for the first time. "Alice, what's wrong?"

What was this place doing to me? I was Alice Brandon. Strong, self assured, independent vampire. Scared of nothing. Well, nothing seemed to turn into something right now.

"Bella, I'm scared. What if they don't like me? I don't know what to do, how to act. I've never lived like this."

"They are my family," Bella was attempting to calm me. "And they could be yours too, if you give this a try. Alice, this is what we've wanted all our lives. All those nights in the orphanage, the days when all our friends left one by one but we were left behind. This is what we dreamt of. They'll love you. And you'll see, you'll love them too. Just be your crazy wonderful passionate self and everything else will come naturally."

She squeezed my hand and winked at me. Okay, I could do this.

For the first time ever, I was unsure of the future.

We reached the top of the steps and Bella opened the door.

Inside the lavish mansion I saw more vampires in one place than I had seen during my 90 years. And they were beautiful.

Of course all of their anxious amber eyes were on me. Weighing my appearance, gauging my reactions.

There were two males and two females. The evident leader of the clan looked about 31 years old in appearance. He had blonde hair and sharp features, and was dressed in a doctors uniform. Which was seriously odd, so I mentally added another question to the pile that was already forming in my head.

This was going to be a long day.

He had his hand around the waist of one of the females. His mate. She looked to be 26, with flowing caramel hair down to her shoulders. She had soft features and a motherly smile playing on her lips, dressed in an elegant summers dress. I wanted to give her a hug.

Wait, what? A hug? Was I going mad?

Next to her stood the most beautiful female I had ever seen. She had blond hair gorgeously draped to the middle of her back. Her supermodel features were slightly smiling and she appeared to be young, maybe 18. Her Chanel dress and Jimmy Choos were obviously a match made in heaven and she knew it.

I had a feeling I would be having vampire sleepovers and trading closet secrets with the blonde girl very soon.

She was holding the hand of the second male in the room. Wow, he was big. And strong looking. I mean, he was crush whole buildings with one swipe of the arm strong looking. He had curly black hair and a playful smile on his lips. He was like a bear. But a cute scary kind of bear. Like I wanted to be his sister so I could tease him and hear him laugh.

I had a feeling his laugh could be epic and contagious.

Yes, I was really going mad.

Before I could even think of what to say, Bella came to my rescue.

"So, everyone. This is Alice." Pointing to the blonde leader she said: "this is Carlisle, our understanding father in more ways than one."

He smiled and gave me an assuring nod. "Welcome to our humble abode. We've heard so much about you." He seemed to keep his distance, knowing what I must be feeling. Doctor Carlisle got brownie points for that.

Pointing to the motherly female with the soft caramel hair, Bella said: "This is Esme, Carlisle's wife, and the mother I've always wanted."

Esme wasn't as hesitant. She slowly moved forward and gave me the hug I wanted to give her. And it was nice. The love emanating from her body was like a calming drug. She crossed personal space boundaries but I didn't mind. I loved her already. So I returned the hug and felt a million times better. She smelt like cookies and pink hearts. "Dear Alice, it is so nice to meet you. I truly hope you'll be happy here," she crooned in my ear, and I believed her.

"Thank you so much," I said as she let me go and returned to Carlisle's side.

"This is Rosalie. My sister and fashion guide." Bella giggled as she pointed to the beautiful blonde.

"Hi Alice. I think our stiletto's were meant to cross paths." She looked appreciatively at my shoes and outfit.

I smiled and nodded in response. This was going to be fun.

Bella interrupted my thoughts. "And last, but clearly not least. This is Emmett," pointing to the really big dude. "My big brother and Rosalie's husband by day, fierce grizzly wrestler by night."

Emmett's smile widened as he said: "Hey shortie! Wanna see a pencil trick?" He smiled deviously.

I have to admit, I was a little scared.

"Emmett! What did I tell you about manners. Alice isn't a new toy for you to play with." Esme scolded the vampire three times her size.

"Aww come on! I just want ask her one question." Emmett pouted his way through his sentence.

Without hesitance he went ahead, directing his question at me. "What does the rest of the world population have, that Voldemort doesn't?"

Protests were groaned throughout the room.

"This is really stupid Em."

"Seriously? That joke is getting old really fast."

"Alice, you don't have to answer that."

"Just ignore his pompous ass."

"It's okay. It's fine, I think I know this one." I laughingly silenced them.

Emmett expectantly looked at me. "So shortie, what's the answer?"

I met his eyes with a sly smile. "A nose."

His booming laugh drowned out all the other's. I was right. His laugh was epic. And I couldn't contain the giggles escaping my own mouth.

"Hellz to the yeah! This little one's a keeper!" He lifted his hand for a high five and mine eagerly drowned in his huge grasp.

Carlisle still chuckled as he said: "Come on, I'm sure Alice and Bella have plenty to catch up on. And Alice, you can stay as long as you like. Stay forever if that suits you."

The laughter died away as the rest of the Cullens gave me and Bella some privacy. Emmett sulkily made his way outside with a grumbled "Damn, I was just starting to have a good time."

I turned to Bella with a smile on my face. "You have it good here honey. They are truly as wonderful as you said. But please, I have so many questions. My head will surely explode if I don't start asking now."

Bella chuckled and led me to the living room so we could sit on the couch. "So, you probably want an explanation for these," she said, pointing to her topaz eyes.

"Yeah, that would be a good start," I said, as I took her hand in encouragement.

We sat and talked for hours as she explained Carlisle's life choice. And how he made their family. How he struggled and eventually became so strong and is now practicing medicine.

I was in awe of them all and especially amazed by Carlisle. His strength and faith seemed to have no bounds.

"But Bella, is it really that easy? Changing your diet? You're going against nature here. How do you cope?"

"It's not easy Alice. It takes years of practice to become really content. Carlisle says it was easier for me because I've always wanted this, even though I didn't know it yet. That's why I left you. I wanted to be different, I wanted to stop taking lives. We're all going against nature, but we feel alive and civilized. We can appreciate finer things like further education, and the way flowers bloom. Alice, this new life makes sense."

Bella wanted me to feel the same, I could see it.

"Bella, can I stay for a while? See what happens? You know I can go to school with you, be around humans. I need some time to think about this diet change. I can't see the future if I haven't made a decision yet. And obviously I need to decide because everything is blurry now. But I'd like to stay with you. I've missed you so much. And these Cullens are growing on me." I smiled at her.

Bella hugged me firmly, breathing in my pixie hair. "Of course you can. Make yourself at home."

***

Bet you're wondering where Edward and Jazzypants are riiiight?! Ha. Well, if you had Alice's gift, you would be able to see them coming. But you can't. So…weh.

They'll be coming 'round the mountain when they come ;)

A review would be nice…just so I can see if anybody is even reading this.


	3. Ignorance is your new best friend

Chapter 3: Ignorance is your new best friend

I'm not planning on changing POV's so often in this story. Just when I think it's necessary.

Hope you like it.

Chapter song: The knife by Zebra and Giraffe (They're a South African band so you may not know who they are. But they're really good and the two times I've seen them live, they've rocked my world. So give them a listen)

AlicePOV

I had been living with the Cullens for three days and I was already forced to have my first day at Forks High School. This was the power these lovely devastating creatures had over me.

My new name was Alice Cullen. Carlisle and Esme had just adopted me and I was a junior, just like Bella, Rosalie and Emmett.

I put on my light yellow contacts so my eyes would be almost amber. Almost. And I packed my extra pack because the venom would eventually dissolve the ones I already had in.

This was the story. I had looked ahead and saw no decided catastrophes for the day so I was safe. For now.

We drove to school in Emmett's Jeep; clearly the less conspicuous of the Cullen cars. Between Rosalie's BMW, Carlisle's Mercedes and Bella's Jaguar…we didn't have much of a choice if we wanted to keep the attention diverted.

And it obviously didn't help much. The humans were literally ogling at us as we got out of the car. But this was to be expected, we were supposed to be beautiful to them. But they kept their distance like their good instincts told them to. We were dangerous.

The school year had just started a few weeks ago so I didn't have much to catch up on. Bella and Rosalie were in a few of my classes and luckily Emmett was in just one.

He was getting a kick out of what all the human guys were whispering. Things like "Dang, that Cullen guy sure is lucky. Living with that amount of non-related hot ass, I would be smiling all day too."

Of course he ever only had eyes for Rosalie, but that didn't stop his dirty jokes and lame innuendo's.

Teenage boys could be so vulgar. One gangly boy actually had the guts to talk to me while I was at my locker. He approached me with: "Hey sweetie, I haven't seen you around. Do you come here often?"

I just flashed my teeth and walked away saying: "You've never had a girlfriend have you sweetie?" That seemed to hit a soft spot because I could hear his friends shouting "Oh crash and buurrrn!" as I walked away. Yes, he would certainly burn if his lips ever got close to mine.

After a long day of moving slowly, and chucking human food in recycle bins, I was exhausted. And seriously thirsty. I hadn't fed since I had arrived in Forks and another day in school would be pushing the limit. So I decided to go hunting.

When we arrived at home I left the Cullens to their respective pastimes and quietly left the house. They knew what I would be doing, yet they made no comment. They did not approve, for obvious reasons. And I could see their point. But in my current state of mind, I was doing what I was made for. I would need a LOT of time to be persuaded or some serious reasoning because at the moment it seemed like more effort than it was worth.

I ran hard and fast. Really far away. Over borders and a few states until I stopped.

I could smell fear in the air and I let my instincts lead me. I was in a forest and I realized there were two humans there. But only one was scared. This was the kind of killing I preferred. Killing a human not worthy of living, well in my mind at least.

I had seen this is in my mind the moment I decided to come to this park. I knew what would happen next.

I could hear them now, as I came closer to the meadow where he was keeping her. He had been holding the woman prisoner there. She was begging for mercy, promising not to tell, if he would just let her go. He was outraged and ready to kill her. He was a maniac, seeking to end the lives of others for his own pleasure.

This thought made my spine tingle with a little guilt. He was a maniac, seeking to end the lives of others for his own pleasure…just like me. No, I was saving this woman, keeping him from hurting others. I was right. Why should I be convincing myself of this?

I entered the meadow and saw the astonishment on his face. He wasn't expecting me, though I was welcome. I looked equally enraged and maniacal in his eyes. And he was twice my size, no threat. He continued to reach for the woman's neck to strangle her.

Before his filthy fingers could touch her skin I had him pinned to the ground.

"Go! Run! As fast as you can and don't look back!" I shouted at the cowering woman a few feet away from me. She shouldn't see this. This disgusting human would not take me long.

He was confused and clearly starting to dread his future. I could smell the adrenaline in his blood. It was delicious. My throat was in flames. But I had to let him suffer first. Death wouldn't bring him peace as easily as he thought.

"What…what are you? How can you-…I don't understand!" he trembled beneath me.

"That's right. Of course you don't understand." I hissed. "How long did you think you could go on killing people without being punished?"

He only cringed under my iron grip. Not having the courage to answer.

"Say goodbye human. This is the end." My cruel words pierced his ears.

He gave one last whimper before my teeth dug into his succulent neck. I eagerly gulped his warm blood as the liquid soothed my aching throat. I was wild.

When I was done I quickly buried his drained body and cleaned myself in a nearby stream.

As I ran back, I wasn't thinking about the satisfaction or peaceful feeling I normally would've had. I was thinking about each of the Cullens, especially Bella. And how ashamed they would have been if they saw that. Were they right? I mean, of course not. We were made to kill. We can't stop our instincts just because we feel sorry for weak little humans. Would a lion become a vegetarian? Not that I know of. Was a home and family suddenly giving me this appalling thing called compassion?


	4. Barbeques are of no use to vampires

Chapter 4: Barbeques are of no use to vampires

This chapter is actually based on the dream I had. So yeah…hope you think my dream was all coolness and stuff…

It's shorter than I wanted it to be.

Hope you like it.

Chapter song: Horchata by Vampire Weekend

After two weeks the Cullens still hadn't mentioned my eating habits. Or rather drinking habits. And it was driving me up the walls. Their disapproving silences were worse than any words they could ever spit at me and I felt like I was putting the Cullen name to shame.

This was not going to work.

Yet I still let Rosalie dress me up and Bella do my hair so we could go to our neighbor's barbeque. I was getting ready to go to some person's lame homecoming party, in the chilly Forks weather, for his loser son who went somewhere and has now returned. And I was loving every second of it.

I was wearing a knee-length white dress with a big black silk ribbon tied around my waist. With black peep-toe stiletto's giving me a little height. And I looked "gorgeous!" "beautiful!" "good enough to eat!" according to the peanut gallery exclamations.

Of course Rosalie was her usual most-stunning-person-in-the-world self without effort, and Bella would make any runway model run crying to their plastic surgeons. Naturally my pixie hair never did what I told it to, so I forgot about it and moved on.

We arrived at the already packed party and tried to find a nice seat somewhere on the lawn. This was one lucky loser son. And apparently he hadn't arrived yet so everyone was still anxious.

Bella asked me to go get her a drink inside, which she would either have to force down her throat or chuck on the grass when no one was looking, which was pretty much impossible since she and Rosalie were the object of many desires. This I had to see.

So I went inside and got the drink. A nice red colored one. Ironic. This is what you get when you make me your vampire-butler Bella.

On my way back I stopped at the fireplace where I saw a few photos lined up. I still hadn't found the reason for the loser son's absence, and everyone seemed to think it was common knowledge so I felt too ashamed to ask.

I quickly scanned the photos without noticing faces but it didn't help me much. They were just photos of the man and his teenage son, doing different activities together. No baby photos, no mother, just the man this house belongs to and teenage loser son. Oh well, guess I'll find out sooner or later.

I went back to the kitchen because I thought Emmett deserved a drink too. He was looking a little thirsty.

Just inside I bumped into a guy, spilling the drink, and I felt the need to apologize profusely for being so inattentive. When I looked up I found myself gazing into the green eyes of the loser son.

The loser son was handsome. And I was still apologizing.

"It's quite alright ma'am. This shirt disagrees with your dress anyway. If I have any hope of dancing with such a lovely lady as you tonight, I would certainly change into something more suitable right away." His southern drawl filled the air.

"I…uhm…I-" was my remarkable answer. This boy was putting my senses in grave trouble with his shaggy blonde hair and unexpected proximity.

"Oh, where are my manners. The name's Jasper Whitlock ma'am." Taking my hand and placing his lips to my ice cold skin. Did this Jasper person have no sense of self preservation…at all? "Will you grace my ears with your charming name?"

Taking back my hand, for fear of his repulsion, I said: "I-…I'm Alice Br-…I mean Alice Cullen. I'm Alice Cullen."

"So fine to meet you Miss Cullen. I look forward to learning more about you. But first let me change, so I can be presentable to those waiting outside. I'll be out in a few minutes." And off he went. Leaving me absolutely dumbfounded.

That human boy. Had just left me speechless. And I still hadn't moved an inch.

I quickly made my way outside and took my seat next to Bella where I was greeted with, "where's my drink?"

"Get it yourself," was my slurred answer.

Jasper Whitlock had taken away my ability to speak.

JasperPOV

I was making my way upstairs to go change, but all I could see was the face of the angel that had just ruined my shirt.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, and for some miraculous reason she was in my house.

I realized I was in my room.

Her skin was smooth porcelain, and her dark amber eyes could pierce the depths of my soul.

Somehow I got myself into a new shirt and was bounding down the stairs.

I wanted to touch her inky black hair, hold her close and protect her.

I reached the double doors leading outside and before the welcoming party could start showering me with good wishes, I got a glimpse of her perfect tiny form.

Her lack of height only added to her splendor.

In one distorted conversation, Miss Cullen had stolen my whole body and soul, and I didn't want it back.

She could have it. Forever.

I smiled my way through welcome back hugs and kisses from old ladies, thanked my way through all the well wishes, all the while searching for Alice.

My Alice.

I didn't care if it would take me all my life, if I had to beg on my knees, follow her wherever she went, I would try to make her mine with every ounce of will in my body. The body that already belonged to her.

She had enchanted me and I wasn't sure what this was. Love at first sight? Soul mates? Destiny? All those cliché sayings seemed to fit perfectly.

I would make her happy, even if she didn't want me to.

AlicePOV

I was still sitting in a complete stupor next to Bella when I saw him. He was just escaping another round of old lady kisses by walking towards us. He was coming this way.

Damnit. Why was I all nervous? I was a vampire. I could have killed this boy. I was old enough to be his great grandmother.

But he was so beautiful. His green eyes were like whirl pools. He could suck me in with every glance.

I had to stop. He was human. Human. Alice. Focus.

As he walked closer, Carlisle suddenly appeared. "Welcome back Jasper! I hope your trip was satisfactory. No harm done."

"Yes sir, I'm back and more contented than ever. I sure would have been home sooner if I knew about the breathtaking new addition to the Cullen family unit." He said this as he glanced at me, causing my brain to realize I was plainly ogling the boy. I swiftly averted my gaze.

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, Alice has recently joined us. And I hope we have made her happy enough. She certainly doesn't make it a very difficult job to love her. I consider her as my own daughter." Carlisle smiled at me.

The doctor's brownie points were piling up recently.

"Aww this little freak doesn't need much. Just give her some food, shelter and a good looking big brother, and she'll be happier than a bird with a french fry," Emmett felt the need to express his tender feelings with a slap on the back.

Of course his booming laughter was infectious, and soon enough he had all the Cullens laughing.

I couldn't avoid Jasper's gaze forever and he smirked as he softly said, "Oh this little miss deserves much more than that."

Ooooohh Jazzypants is in da house! Hellz to the YEAH bitches!

*realizes readers are not impressed by my inappropriate lingo*

sorry


End file.
